Many integrated circuit devices, such as microcontrollers, run program code that is stored internally “on chip.” The complexity of the code for modern applications generally necessitates considerable code development, verification, and debugging. This lead time can be reduced through the use of on chip debug features, such as breakpoints, code tracing, code profiling, and the like to monitor code execution flow. Internal debug information may be supplied to an external application development tool using one or more package pins that are not used in the final application deployment. However, due to cost or size constraints, it is often not feasible to provide dedicated debugging pins. In cases where low pin count packages support debugging, the packages are usually limited to a single debug pin, which restricts the debugging capability because too few pins are available to support internal debug circuitry requiring multiple interface signals. Alternatively, internal debug information may be supplied using one or more package pins that are shared with application input/output (I/O) signals, but the functionality associated with those application I/O signals typically cannot be debugged because the shared pins cannot be used simultaneously for both debugging and application signals. In some situations, a vendor may offer a special larger pin count debug package which includes additional debug pins when the on chip application requires all of the pins supported by the application package. This may require an adaptor to mount the debug package to the application board, which, in turn, may not be feasible due to space constraints.